


Would You Rather?

by sonofnjobu



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 02:44:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16925055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonofnjobu/pseuds/sonofnjobu
Summary: Challenge Day didn’t go nearly how M’Baku planned. He returns home to lick his wounds. Where are you in all of this?





	Would You Rather?

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Based off a line that’s been stuck in my head since February. Quick fic.
> 
> CW: Violence
> 
> Reader is Black. If you enjoy my writing, please reblog and comment!

Word of Challenge Day’s happenings reached you before the warriors returned to Jabariland. You waited anxiously at the window, absentmindedly rubbing your heavily pregnant belly as you paced. Had you not been eight months along, you would have accompanied the troupe to the falls. You’d been training M’Baku for years for King T’Chaka’s death and it just so happened to fall on a day where you could not fight. He’d had to go without you.

You finally caught a glimpse of the men ascending the mountain. M’Baku was being carted by four other warriors. He was in bad shape.

You rushed down the stairs to meet them. Your pregnancy slowed you down significantly and you had to keep taking breaks to stop and breathe. The doula wanted you on bed rest. This pregnancy, unlike your other children, was high risk. But you needed to speak to your husband, so you pushed yourself to the throne room.

The medical staff ran up to you, keeping pace and giving you the details of your husband’s condition as you crossed the hall.

“He will need some careful watching the first night, but we are sure he will be just fine. He just needs some peace and rest.”

M’Baku’s bloody face lit up when he saw you approaching him. He sat up a bit straighter and reached out to you while you closed the gap between you two.

“Usana!”

Your hand connected with his face with a mighty slap. It reverberated off of the hanging logs. Everyone in the room gasped and M’Baku stared at you slack jawed. All you could see was red.

“YOU WOULD RATHER DIE?!” you bellowed. “That’s what you said? You would rather die?”

M’Baku said nothing, seemingly dazed by your response. Your jaw clenched as you held back angry tears. If T’Challa didn’t kill him, you would.

“You would just leave me like that? Our children! All for what? Pride?”

“My love…” M’Baku started in a hushed tone.

“Don’t!” you yelled, throwing your hands up. “What you did today was childish. That was not the man I married and this was not what we’d been training for. We are supposed to be a team!”

He dropped his eyes in shame.

Your heart was racing. You were furious and felt betrayed. All you wanted to do was lay in to him and beat in to his chest. You took in another deep breath to continue yelling at him when you suddenly felt faint and stumbled backwards.

On instinct, M’Baku reached forward and caught you as your knees buckled. The sides of your vision began to darken.

“Get off of me!” you insisted, pushing him back. He held on to you tightly as the medical staff rushed over. You struggled to get out of his grip, but found yourself with even more hands on you. Someone called for a crash cart. Your breathing was panicked and you could barely see M’Baku’s concerned face framed by the vignette of darkness closing in.

The last thing you heard before you completely blacked out was M’Baku.

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry.”


End file.
